A Crying Angel
by MalfoyHeiress
Summary: Hermione's home is attacked by vampires on the night of her sixteenth birthday. Two years later an unexpected guest shows up in Severus Snapes potions lab. What happens when Hermione didn't die like everyone thought she did?.  Non HBP or DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked out the window of the train as the heavy rain drummed against it. Seventh year at last, should it not mean something more than what she felt? If she even felt anything at all. Two years ago back before she had vanished into the night without a trace or sign of a fight it could have. Not anymore though. She thought back to the night of her sixteenth birthday and shuddered sharply at the memory.

_flashback_

"Hermione go see if your mother needs any help with supper please." Hermione peered at her father over the top of her potions text before closing it and placing it on the coffee table. Wandering into the kitchen she found her mother bent over the stove poking at a tray of chicken breasts.

"Do you need any help Mum?" Her mother placed the tray back in the oven and stood up.

"Please sweetie. Can you get the plates and tell your father supper is ready?" "Sure no problem Mum." Halfway through supper there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Now who could that be, we aren't expecting anyone to visit tonight." Mrs. Granger muttered as she got up from the table to answer the door, Several moments later blood curdling screams ripped through the air causing Hermione and her father to bolt into the front sitting room. The sight that met Hermione's eyes caused her to fall to her knees and vomit violently. Her mother was dead and by the looks of the room it had not been quick and painless. Body parts and blood were spattered about everywhere and in the middle of it all was a tall pale dark haired man holding her father by his throat.

Strong arms pulled Hermione to her feet and tried to hold her in place. Instinctively she began to kick and writhe in an attempt to get free.

"Now you filthy muggle man, which of you do we eat first, you or the girl?" Hermione's mind began to whirl_ Eat? Oh my god these are werewolves!! Wait...no it's a full moon outside they can't be werewolves. What else eats people!? Shit! Vampires!! SHIT! We're so dead!_ The man who was holding her was trying extremely hard to keep his grip on her.

"Holy shit Damian I thought you said these muggles wouldn't put up a fight?" The man called Damian twisted her fathers head clean off his shoulders causing Hermione to scream loudly. Dropping it on the floor amidst the other body parts he walked gracefully over to her, pausing momentarily to sniff her.

"Well well this isn't a muggle at all. What a pleasant surprise little witch, we don't come across your kind to often. Now listen carefully." Hermione stopped struggling at this point.

"If you want to live get your wand and clean up this shit. Understood?" Hermione gulped heavily as she was let go, sliding her wand out of her pocket she waved it several times and everything vanished leaving the sitting room sparkling clean. Immediately she was grabbed again and her wand taken from her.

"Hey!! You said I could live!!" Damian laughed coldly and traced a pale white finger down her throat.

"Of course little witch, I just failed to specify how you would live." He sunk his sharp fangs deep into her throat allowing her blood to flow down his throat. Moaning deeply Hermione collapsed into his arms, her brain screaming that this was extremly wrong. On the verge of death Damian offered her the only escape she would ever be given in the form of his bleeding wrist above her mouth. She was sixteen and she did not want to die, and so with the last ounce of strength she had Hermione parted her lips and allowed Damian to press his wrist down upon them.

_end flashback_

Sighing heavily Hermione looked up at the beautiful night sky through the sheets of rain. Truth was there would be no seventh year for her, no promenant job offers at the ministry, no apprenticeship offers. The dead had no such luck, they were doomed to wander forever. Damian of course had taken perverse delight in showing Hermione her own death anouncment colorfuly splashed against the front page of The Daily Prophet six months after she had died. She remembered reading some lines about mysterious disapearance, no body found, memorial service to be held at Hogwarts. Six months was all the effort the ministry could spare to her case since they still had a rampaging Dark Lord on the loose. Another colorful front page article came a year later announcing the defeat of the Dark Lord by one Harry Potter the boy who lived and one Ronald Weasley the valiant side kick. There had been a picture of both boys in formal robes to accompany the article. She hadn't bothered with the paper after that. Damian although her sire had decided to allow Hermione to fend for herself. He had simply taught her the things she needed to know then left her. He was honestly more of an annoying big brother to her than anything else. Typical.

The train screeched to a loud halt in the Hogsmeade station, billowing steam from its red chimney. Stepping down from the train she stopped to briefly inhale the crisp fall air still wet with the rain that had fallen not to long ago. She could only guess that it was sometime in October since she never really kept track of the time anymore._ Why bother when you have more time than you know what to do with_ she thought bitterly to herself. Within moments she had reached the castle, being a vampire did have its occasional perks. Peering into the window of the Great Hall she saw a sea of students all hunched over plates of steaming food, thousands of jack-o-lanterns floating overhead. _Ah so it's Halloween then is it, perfect._ Looking down at herself Hermione examined her clothes. Boots, black denim low cut jeans, and a black midriff top._ Why do I never think of carrying a change of clothing..._ Patting her pocket she made sure her wand was still there. She had thanked the gods when she had found out she could still do magic after she had died. Her boots made no noise on the stone floor as she slipped into the castle and picked her way through shadows down to the dark dungeons.

Stopping outside Professor Snapes private potions lab she drew her wand and prodded at the wards guarding the door._ Great he makes them easier AFTER I've left school_. After several incantations the wards dropped allowing her access to the professors private labs and potions ingredients. The things she needed were to be found in a cupboard in the back of the labs, she cursed loudly when she found that this too had been warded against intruders. Halfway through removing the wards on the cupboard the lab door banged open and a stunning spell shot past her head.

"Caught you at last little thief!" _You've got to be fucking kidding me. _

Pocketing her wand Hermione stood extremely still.

"Lumos!" The wand light illuminated the portion of the lab where she was standing and shimmered off her black hair.

" Why are you dressed in muggle clothes, where are your school robes? Turn around and look at me when I am talking to you" Professor Snape barked loudly. _Well at least he still has the attitude. This should be fun. _Smirking Hermione turned slowly with a dramatic flare allowing the wand light to fall on her face. And what a face she had. Straight black hair framed pale ivory skin, dark red lips and beautiful violet eyes. She was both beautiful and unrecognizable and Hermione loved it.

"Who the hell are you!?" It was amusing to see Professor Snape falter like this. Her cold laughter rang through the small potions lab.

"Why Proffessor Snape I'm your least favourite little know it all."


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Who the hell are you!?" It was amusing to see Professor Snape falter like this. Her cold laughter rang through the small potions lab.**_

_**"Why Proffessor Snape I'm your least favourite little know it all."**_

Hermione could see the wheels turning slowly in the Proffessors head until his jaw dropped open. _Ah there we go, I think the lightbulb just clicked on_. She had to give him credit though, he never dropped his wand from where he had it pointed.

"That's impossible since Hermione Granger died some time ago." Professor Snape spat viciously.

"Oh I assure you it is quite possible, you would think for a man who has spent so much time with Lord Voldemort that you would know this." _Is he seriously having that big of a problem coming to a conclusion?? How un bat like of him. _

"Severus is everything allright down here? You've been gone for a short while." Proffessor Dumbledore and Proffessor McGonagall stepped into the room pausing when they saw the girl standing by the potions cupboard.

"And who is this?" Minerva snipped examining the girl from behind her spectacles. Severus smirked and lowered his wand slightly.

"Well most assuredly not the thief I was hopping to aprehend. But still just as good I suppose. This is Hermione Granger." Minerva and Albus both looked at him.

"That is impossible Severus, you know that aswell as I do. Hermione is dead, god rest her soul." Minerva snapped rudely. Hermione was now leaning against the cupboard examining her nails as the three Proffessors argued.

Twenty minutes later though the novelty was beggining to wear thin.

"If I may interupt." Her voice was cold and hollow and sent shivers down the spines of all three Proffessors. They turned and looked at her, perplexed expressions on all three faces.

"What Proffessor Snape is saying is infact true. I am Hermione Granger, or was in any case. I go by Kira now." Severus gave Minerva an extremely arrogant 'I told you so' look. Minerva looked at the girl suspiciously, her hand hovering slightly above her wand.

"How is that possible, you're dead!!" Proffessor McGonagall screeched which earned her a disgusted snort from Hermione.

"Tell me Professor, did you ever find my body? No? Well let's see then...did you ever hear anyone boasting about their conquest of me? Death frankly is for the permanently dead, not for those of us who can't stay dead." Immediately two more wands came level with Hermiones heart and magic crackled through the air. _Oh shit..._

" What do you mean can't stay dead...there is only one such creature like that Ms. Granger." Hermione grinned showing them her fangs.

"These aren't a fashion statement I assure you." She bit sarcastically. Minerva studied her for a moment before schooling her features to an unrecognizable mask.

"So you are a vampire then?" Hermione shrugged, she really didn't see the point in getting moody about death.

"Yes, I died on the night of my sixteenth birthday." Albus cleared his throat unnecesarily then adressed the small group.

"Severus would you please escort Kira up to the Hospital Wing, the secure section if you would please." _Secure section? Since when did Hogwarts have a secure section?? Shit! _

"Minerva please return to the Great Hall, I have some floo calls to make." Hermione quickly found a wand pointed supposedly in a discreet fashion in the small of her back as she was guided up to the Hospital Wing.

"Well well Ms Granger, even in death you are still a good for nothing thief. How shocking...just couldn't quite let go of the good old days could you?" Professor Snape sneared down at her.

"At least I had the good old days Snivellus." she growled back at him. Before she could react a small flame was working its way up her pant leg. It burned like hell and caused Hermione to scream loudly.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me you bastard!?"

"Although the thought is extremely tempting Ms Granger, I beleive the Headmaster has other plans for you. Consider this a warning for your tounge." _A warning for my tounge? Fuck this guy needs new threats._

"Whatever bat boy." Professor Snape extinguished the flame and jabbed her roughly in the back. Hermione knew the paltry insults were over and unless she wanted to be a pile of askes before morning she best shut up. The pair entered the Hospital Wing and Hermione was pointed to a door off to the side she had never seen before.

"It's been here ever since that mutt Lupin came to school, a precautionary measure if you will. Now it's a place for you." Severus jabbed her harder towards the door.

"For gods sake Snivellus if you liked it rough all you had to do was ask." The comment slightly shocked the Potions Master, he had never heard her use such vulgarity back in her school years. _Hah that'll teach you to think I'm still the same simpering school girl you used to know. _Two stunning spells hit Hermione in the center of her back causing the girl to crumple to the floor.

" Stupid girl, I told you that you only got one warning." Professor Snape scooped up Hermiones unconcious form and kicked the door open. Inside was a simple white room with a simple white covered bed. No decorations, no nothing. The only thing that stood out from all the white was two sets of heavy iron chains connected to the walls. Dumping Hermione on the bed Professor Snape waved his wand at the chains. They gave a loud clank in protest but slowly moved to close around the girls wrists and ankles. Securing her firmly in place. Satisfied with his work Professor Snape left to return to the Headmasters office.

"Ah Severus, I trust Ms Granger is accomodated in the Hospital Wing?" Albus chirped a little to happilly when Professor Snape entered his office.

"Yes she is, now wast that all you wanted to see me about sir? I do have a pile of unpassable homework to mark." Professor Snape edged towards the door in hopes that he could just be excused now. But fate was never kind to him so the Headmasters next words almost made the Potions Master hit the floor.

"Of course you may be going. oh and Severus congratulations on the new apprentice."

"New apprentice? What new aprentice?"

"Why Ms. Granger of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter universe. Just my own sick twisted ideas

Authors Note: Alright guys, sorry for the lack of update lately. School has been keeping me busy lately. Thank you for the reviews, always apreciated. -

Chapter 3

Hermione was sitting, yanking at her chains when Severus returned to the hospital wing. "Those won't break so stop trying." She glared balefully at the potions master and dropped her hands back into her lap. Her violet eyes followed the man as he walked around the room for a moment, then pulled up a chair to sit beside her bed. "Now Ms. Granger..." "Don't call me that!" Hermione spat venemosly causing the man to flinch slightly.

"Very well Kira...I am here to present you with two options. The first being the least pleasant of the two. You will be turned over to the ministry, you will be tortured then most likely killed or tagged. Released back into society and always watched." Hermione grinned slightly " Torture...oh how I miss the whips. The way the flick and snap across my backside. And the chains, not like your chains though, your chains are no fun."

" Kira! I am being rather serious about this. Your second option despite my disagreance, is to stay on at the school and take an apprenticeship. The only teacher qualified to supervise you however is myself." Violet eyes snapped back to attention, staring directly into the Professors obsidian orbs. "Are you serious? Go to the ministry or go to the big bad bat of the dungeons?" She began to laugh hysterically. A loud groan interrupted her hysterics bringing her attention back to him. "Go away, I'll have my decision tomorrow night." Professor Snape opened his mouth prepared with a snarky comment, but for some reason thought better of it. Standing he took one last look at her then left the room.

"Well Severus what did she say?" Albus's head poked out of the green flames in the Professors living room. Setting down the glass of brandy Severus sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "The insolent brat has got quite the mouth to her. She commanded me to return tomorrow evening for her answer." The headmaster chuckled, that insufferable twinkle dancing across his eyes.

"Now now Severus, we have no idea where she's been, only what has happened to her. She for all we know is entirely different. Two years is a long time you know. Besides I find her newfound sense of humor rather entertaining." With one last damned twinkle the old mans head vanished from his fire. Picking up the glass again Severus downed it in a swift gulp. "God help me if she chooses the apprenticeship over the ministry." Deep down a knot began to form in his stomach, oh he knew exactly which she would pick. Hell itself would come to Hogwarts, and she had a sick sense of humor. "Whips and chains...honestly!" He quickly poured himself several more drinks and drank them just as quickly.

"Well well, don't you look like hell. Did the kiddies give you a rough time after you'd been up drinking all night?" Professor Snape glared at her. "Yes I can smell the scotch on you, 50 years old if not mistaken. Quite a good age, they say all things get better with age. Men, women, their sexual abilities. Don't you think?" The man looked seriously pale. Wow is he seriously that big of a prude that he turns off whenever I mention getting horny as all fuck. Maybe I should show him my crops, maybe he'd like that some time. "So I've made up my mind about what you asked last night. The old man really gave you no choice in the matter did he?" Professor Snape shook his head dejectedly and looked at the floor. "Very well, seeing as I entertain no notions of going to the ministry, their idea of torture just don't agree with my preferred tastes. I like to dominate more than be submissive. nothing like giving a man a good whipping. Anyway back to the point I suppose. I'll do you're apprenticeship, but seeing as you need me more than I need you I have stipulations."

"Excuse me? I need you?" He shot up out of his chair in indignation. The nerve of this girl saying he needed her. "Damn right you need me, what do you think being killed addled my brains or something? Fucking christ old man! You are a damn Potions Master, I am a vampire, and not just any vampire but a female vampire. Rare find we are, not usually allowed out of our masters sights. Free range female, how odd isn't it. You need my blood, it is valuable not only for sale on its own but also an extremely rare potions ingredient. If I'm not mistaken it can be used in the only existing potion to cure one Mr. Longbottoms parents." Wow he looks shocked, did he think I sat on my ass for two years doing nothing? Sweet gods!

"Very well, what are your stipulations then?" He sat back down and folded his arms across his chest. "You know I went to visit his parents after I died, his mother is so sweet." She lifted the chains up to her face to inspect them. " My stipulations are simple, I will be allowed to go to Knockturn Alley once a month to feed. There is a donors clinic there where witches and wizards go to get their biting fetishes satisfied. Second I am not a student of this school anymore, no more taking away points from the little know it all. Thirdly I will not attend meals in the Great Hall unless required by the Headmaster. And last but not least I promise I will harm none of the students in the school."

Severus eyed her wearily "Theres one more thing isn't there?" She dropped the chains back in her lap and sighed heavily. "I don't want Ron or Harry to know I'm still alive. They shouldn't see me like this, and since I've changed...they just don't mean anything to me anymore." Her violet eyes fixed on him, looking into his eyes to see if he understood her. " When I died most of me died with that sixteen year old girl, most of my emotions, my feelings for people I used to care about. They won't understand that and would only end up hurting themselves." Professor Snape nodded shortly and stood, waving his wand the chains fell away from her hands and feet.

"I agree to your stipulations Kira, follow me and I will show you to your rooms. They are located in the dungeons for reasons you obviously know. Students do come and go in that corridor so do make sure that none of them over hear the passwords to your rooms." He handed her a hooded cloak and her wand then walked out of the hospital wing. Throwing it on, she pulled the large hood up to cover her face.

The hour was late so fortunately for now there would be no students. She could smell them though, especially those that were doing things their parents would give them a world of trouble for. "And here I thought I loved a good fuck." Professor Snape stumbled slightly in his step but continued on his way down the stairs. They continued walking in silence until they came to a portrait of a wolf howling up at a quarter moon. " sange de mon sange . That is your password." The portrait slid to the side, revealing a heavy oak door. Hermione reached out and pushed on it, creaking the door opened to reveal her rooms. They were beautiful, furnished in dark blues and cherry walnut. In front of a roaring fire there was a finely polished coffee table and a massive couch, the walls were lined with shelves for a numerous amount of books and knick knacks. A writing desk stood off to one side beside another door. Walking through she pushed open this door to show her bedroom. A four poster stood in the middle of the room with black hangings and matching sheets, against the far wall stood a vanity and matching dresser. Through a third door Hermione found a bathroom with a swimming pool sized tub and corner shower. "It's beautiful, and dark. I love it." She grinned and ran her hand across one of the heavy black drapes hanging on her bed. Turning to Professor Snape who was leaning against the door frame watching her she smiled again, showing him a glimpse of her pointed fangs. "May I ask who decorated the rooms?" This time the man did turn slightly pink and looked away in embarrassment. " I did most of it, but Minerva helped with some of the transfigurations. Your bathroom was a pain in the ass mind you, it used to have massive bay windows that looked out onto the forest."

Taking one more look around her room Hermione went and sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. " There are things you need to tell me Severus, I can feel it." The man nodded and took the recliner across from her, sitting nervously on the edge. " You have given your stipulations, but this is not a free for all situation. There will be stipulations in return. Do you understand?" She nodded slightly and leaned back. " First, I will be giving you potions while you are here at the school in order to keep you fed. They are the best I can make and should leave you feeling comfortably full. I agree to allowing the monthly trip to Knockturn Alley because there is no good substitute for the real thing. Secondly, I teach during the day, but I am not waiting for the sun to set so that we may begin our lessons. I will be adding another potion into your blood supplement that will adjust your body to rising towards early afternoon instead of late evening. I realize this may seem unfair but I am human and do require a regular sleep schedule. Thirdly, you will submit yourself for monthly testing PRIOR to your trips to Knockturn Alley. The headmaster will oversee these tests, we will simply draw two phials of blood that will be tested for trace amounts of human DNA. If none is found they will be sent to my potions stores for use in some of the potions we will be working on. If at any time during your testing we find human DNA in your blood you will without question be handed over to the ministry. Do I make myself clear?"

He watched her closely as she processed the information, a temporary flash of anger crossed over her face but disappeared just as quickly. Great, testing how much I hate you. But I want to help Nevil's Parents, they look so helpless and lost. "Very well, I agree to your stipulations, where is the contract?" Hermione watched as he drew a scroll of parchment from his robes and laid it out on the table before her. She scanned it quickly then brought a finger to her lips. Pricking it on the tip of her fang she allowed three drops of blood to fall onto the page. Professor Snape watched as the blood slowly scribbled out the four letters of her new name.

"It is the only way a vampire may bind him or herself to a contract. A wand is insufficient. We are not human and do not have souls, so wizards magic or magical law does not apply to us. Our magic if we retain it after death is in our blood, funny really since wizards have their pureblood mania. Do they honestly believe such tripe? A wizards magic lies in their very soul, how do you think muggles have witches and wizards! Listen to me I'm prattling on again aren't I." She slid the paper back across the table so he could sign as well. Removing his wand Professor Snape pointed it at the parchment, his own signature appearing in a tidy black scrawl. "And so the contract is drawn and binding by vampire and wizarding law." Standing he swiped it up from the table and returned it to a pocket in his robes. " I will see you tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. If you should arrive a minute late there will be consequences." With that he swooped out of her rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, just my own sick twisted ideas.**

**Authors note: Thank you very much for the reviews, always appreciated :)**

"You insufferable girl! Are you even listening to a thing I'm saying?" Hermione looked up from the parchment she had been drawing on. Severus had been yelling at her again, something that she had come to expect of him in the past month since she had begun her apprenticeship. "Kira! Please listen, this is important, if we do not get this right the whole potion could explode. Now what did I tell you?"

"Two drops of blood, stir seven times clockwise, two ounces dried gilly weed added in slow amounts, stir four times counterclockwise with a silver stirring rod. Honestly old man, my souls gone, not my hearing" She huffed indignantly at him and returned to her drawing. Swooping over Severus snatched the paper up from under her quill, causing a small line of ink to scrape across it. "Hey!! That's mine, give it back!" Turning the paper up he gasped in surprise. She had drawn a beautiful angel, crying tears of blood as it looked up towards heaven, it's wings folded down never to take flight. Setting the paper back down before her he opened his mouth to say something. " Don't, I chose this life. I was sixteen Severus, much to young to die and pass on from this plane of living. If I had known how long an eternity was though perhaps I would have chosen differently. I saw the light you know? It was beautiful and happy, everything there was warm and nobody was in pain or torment." She looked down at the parchment, whipping out her wand she set it aflame. "Even if I am to die now, there may be no possibile way for me to return to that place." Picking up the silver spoon she tended to the cauldron he had been yelling at her for moments ago. The conversation was done and Severus knew this. Sighing heavily he sat back behind his desk and watched her work.

A few hours later a knock came at the door, Severus had begun locking it during his potions sessions with Kira after a student had almost walked in on them. "Who is it?" There was a brief pause of silence " It's Albus, am I interupting anything?" Waving his wand Severus unlocked the door to permit the headmaster entry to the lab. The old wizard strode in wearing a set of unusually blue robes and that damn twinkle in his eye. "Good evening Kira, how are you this evening?" Peering through the steam coming off the cauldron Hermione watched him._ Why is he here? Hmm oh no wait, testing. Tomorrow is my trip to the blood house. Finally fresh blood!! Pity I can't just take a little sample from Severus, I wonder what he would...sweet fucking lord what am I thinking. No bad! Bad! Bad! _ " If I may bother you for a moment Kira, we would like to conduct your testing for this month, seeing as your trip to Knockturn Alley with Professor Snape is tomorrow." Setting down the silver rod she moved from behind her cauldron towards the headmaster.

"Are you sure about this sir? Damian told me that when we lose blood we turn into our true selves. I do not want to hurt anyone in this room." Chuckling the Headmaster pulled out to phials of deep red liquid and set them down on one of the desks nearby. "These I believe will help with that problem, one now and one after your bloods been drawn please." _That doesn't look like the potion Severus gives me, is that blood? Yes it is, but whose? _ Picking up one of the phials Hermione uncorked it and poured he contents down her throat. She was greeted by a pleasant taste of apples, cinnamon and brown sugar. "Sir, whose blood is this, it tastes exquisite." _Wait, something doesn't feel right, no. Fuck no!_ Dropping to the floor Hermione screamed in rage as her features shifted and her canines extended fully from her gums. The once violet eyes turned to an angry red, her pale skin glowed almost translucent now in the light of the potions lab. Before Hermione could move a muscle Severus had her arms behind her back, pinning her so she could not attack the Headmaster or himself.

She inhaled deeply, his scent wafting downwards towards her nostrils. He surprisingly did not smell of fear, but sandalwood and pine. The scent was calming to the creature inside of her and she instantly stopped struggling. "Sssh it's ok Kira, I'll let you go soon. Just let him take what he needs." The words were whispered gently against her ear as Albus bent over and pressed his wand to her upper arm. She flinched as she felt something poke through the skin and watched in awe as her own dark blood swirled through the air into two empty phials that had appeared. She fainted in Severus's arms, she had never had her blood taken when she was a vampire and the sensation left her dizzy.

"Albus you did not tell me you would be forcing her transformation prior to drawing her blood." Severus growled as he set the girl in her bed, pulling the sheets up over her unconcious body. "If I had told you, would you have agreed with me? Leave the second phial on her nightstand she will need it when she wakes up. On the bright side, apparently your blood tastes exquisite, that should be of some comfort." The headmaster chuckled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he watched his colleague place the second phial on the girls night stand. "Oh before it slips an old mans mind again, the school is holding its annual Christmas ball in two weeks. Your attendance is mandatory, perhaps Kira would like to join you." With that the headmaster walked out of the room leaving Severus swearing like a sailor.

Her mind was swirling in a haze of swirling color, but she felt something trying to rise her from it. Slowly she cracked an eye open and saw Severus standing there a cross look on his face, poking her. Her hand snapped out and grabbed the offending appendage that was trying to stir her from her sleep. " Kira, get your lazy ass out of bed before I make you." She glared at him openly now and dropped his hand. " Well you know you could always join me instead." _I love watching him blush like that, the man really is a prude._ She giggled as he stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. "Well someone is obviously not a night owl, maybe I could turn him into one. I don't think feathers would suite him though." Giggling madly she rose from her bed and dressed for the evenings excursion, a gorgeous leather bodice accompanied a short pleated skirt and black knee high boots. Around her neck a studded collar with a single hanging ring. Throwing her cloak over the ensemble she joined Severus in her sitting room. "Time to go, grab my hand or find your own way there."

"You can't aparate within Hogwarts, christ you've read Hogwarts: A history how many times?" He growled at her short order. "Three hundred and forty two, and how many times do I have to tell you I use vampire magic and not that of a wizards or witches you damn bloody bat." She was not in a good mood anymore and her eyes were starting to show it as the violet turned darker and darker. " Fine, let's go then. The sooner we go the sooner we can come back and I can go mark papers." She grabbed his arm and yanked him violently towards her, with a flash the two dissapeared from her sitting room.

They reappeared in a small rundown reception area, presumably in Knockturn Alley as she had told them. There was a frail looking woman sitting behind a desk looking at them. At this point Hermione flung off her cloak and handed it too her. "Here for the party, staying for the food." The woman nodded towards a side door then looked back at Severus. "This one yours?" Severus was paying no attention to the woman as his eyes were to busy taking in the vision before him that was Hermione. "Yes the drooling blood bank is mine, mark him." Severus's head snapped up and looked at Hermione in alarm. "Oh calm down, she is simply going to put an incantation on you that will allow others of my kind to know you are not for feasting upon." He grumbled incoherently and glared as the woman stood up and walked over to him, waving her wand a cool sensation fell across his skin. "Well at least this ones a good looking blood bank miss. All set, right through the back door then." Hermione nodded and motioned for Severus to follow her, she opened the door and he was greeted by loud blaring techno music and a colorful array of lights. As soon as his eyes adjusted he saw men and women in various states of dress similar to Hermione's and realized this was a wizards fetish club. _What did he think a blood bar was going to look like? Christ has this man never seen that much leather before? _ "Will you be accompanying me to the back rooms or staying in the front of the house?"

"Front of the house, I do not need to see what you do back there. My stomach is twisting enough just being in this disgusting place." Hermione smiled wickedly and walked up to him, leaning on her tip toes she gently whispered in his ear "Funny Severus, you smell rather turned on by this place." With that she walked away to find a meal for the evening, leaving the good Potions Master red in the face once more.

Severus had only been sitting at the bar for under an hour when a strange man aproached him. This man unlike the rest of the bars occupants was dressed in a rather expensive muggle suit. "Excuse me, this seat taken?" Shrugging he allowed the man to take the seat and order his drink. "I haven't seen you here before, are you a fledgling?" Now Severus looked up from his scotch, the man was tall and pale, with the same violet eyes that Hermione had and his dark hair was tied back from his face with a black velvet cord. "No, I'm not a fledgling, I'm here with a...a friend. They're in the back rooms right now." The man continued to examine him then shockingly leaned over and sniffed him. "This friend of yours, she a girl? Looks about eighteen, long black hair and violet eyes like mine?" Severus whipped his head around to look at the man, his mental guard raised. "Perhaps, what concern of it to you?" The man laughed deep in his throat and downed the rest of his drink. "It is always a sires concern to know where his children are, I don't suppose a blood bank would understand that though. Kira is one of my favourite children, oh how I loved to torment her. All the while she kept screaming about some Severus person, took damn well near a year to beat that out of her. Then they grow up and you have to turn them loose. So I'm just checking up on her, seeing how she's doing. Apparently rather well if she has her own blood bank following her around." Severus glared coldly at the man who he now knew was Damian. "I am not her blood bank, and nor will I ever be." Damian chuckled and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "She will claim you before the last light of summer, but will you be ready to join our world? Tell her Damian says hello." His voice was hollow and cold, but void of all threat as he left the bar through a door Severus had not seen before.


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

Alright everyone sorry for the long hiatus for this story but some things in real life kind of took priority. I'm finished with them now and back to writting the rest of this story, please look for an update soon (one that's not an authors note :P) Thank you for your patience 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe ( as much as I wish I did pouts )

Authors Note: Hey look, actual writting! LOL! Story is back up and going, will be uppdating again soon.

_**Damian chuckled and placed a cold hand on his shoulder. "She will claim you before the last light of summer, but will you be ready to join our world? Tell her Damian says hello." His voice was hollow and cold, but void of all threat as he left the bar through a door Severus had not seen before.**_

Severus sat at the bar pondering what Damian had said when a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "Now now Severus, theres no need to be scared of little old me." Hermione lowered her mouth to just above his throat grinning wickedly "Unless of course you ever find me right about here and hungry." Severus shuddered involuntarily as her words whispered across his skin. "Are you done? I have papers to mark." With that he stood and walked out the entrance. _Well he's a spoilsport._

After the pair had returned from the club Severus true to his word had holed himself inside his office to mark papers leaving Hermione to entertain herself for the remainder of the night. _Bored bored bored bored...ooh lint! Bored bored bored bored, I wonder whats in the kitchens... _Hermione listened carefully outside the office door to make sure that Severus was still busy before she snuck out of the dungeons and up towards the schools kitchens. 

En route to the kitchens Hermione paused as a faint noise caught her ears, music of some sort drifting down through the halls. Listening carefully she followed it until she came to an open door where a young woman who looked in her sixth or seventh year was playing a violin. Soon enough the young woman looked at her watch and gasped, putting the violin back in its case she closed and locked the door and fled down the hall knowing she was out well past curfew.

Slipping from the shadows Hermione unlocked the door and pushed it open, there sat the violin case on an old desk calling to her. I wonder if I can play, it sounded beautiful She ran her fingers across the solid black case before clicking open the silver latches. Something about this instrument seemed to call to her, beckoning her to touch it. Picking up the delicate piece of wood she rested it just under her chin, fishing the bow from the case she looked at it momentarily before drawing it across the strings. A low haunting note drifted off the strings in the bows trail. Grinning Hermione began to play. The song was not happy nor sad, but simply haunting. Every note representing something yet nothing, humanities soul bared to the world for all to see, yet hidden from all. 

Severus had just finished marking the last of his pages and had decided to turn in for the evening, opening the door to his office a strange sound greeted his ears. " Who the hell is up at this hour? Obviously someone begging for detention" Following the music Severus opened the door prepared to yell when he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the site before him. Hermione stood there bathed in moonlight, her eyes closed and fingers dancing across the strings of a violin. Her white pajama pants and shirt made her appear almost ghost like. For the first time since he had discovered her in his labs she seemed truly happy standing there playing. " I do hate to interrupt your late night activities but you will wake students up with that racket." He leered at her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him but silently returned the violin to its case. As she passed Severus on the way out of the room he could have swore she growled at him.

"I AM NOT GOING, AND THAT IS THAT!" Hermione glared at him, every inch of her vibrating with anger. Severus who was now quite used to the glaring that rivaled his own slumped down in his chair and massaged his temples. Hearing the fire roar to life she whipped around to face none other than Albus Dumbledore, twinkle and all. _Oh this is just fucking grand. Let's all gang up on the dead kid why don't we. _

"Kira what seems to be the problem? I could have swore I heard you bellowing all the way up in my office." 

"That's a pile of bullshit you old fart and you know it. I do not want to go to the Christmas ball that bat boy has told me I MUST attend."

Ignoring the old fart comment Albus smirked and took up the chair opposite Severus, with a flick of his wand a tea tray appeared on the small coffee table accompanied by cherry tarts. Hermione eyed the tarts hungrily _Bribery should NOT be allowed fucking christ...now theres a novel idea...wait I think they're saying something I should be paying attention to. _"So we will see you tonight at 8pm then Kira, I'm sure you remember where the Great Hall is or did that slip out of your head along with your mannerisms?"Gwah! Did he just...fuck he did just one up me! Albus chuckled as she gaped at him and bid farewell to Severus. Growling hungrily she fell on the tray of cherry tarts and began stuffing them one by one in her mouth. Standing up Severus looked at her. 

"It's a miracle those things don't go straight to your hips." Instead of a verbal response a cherry tart hit him in the eye. "FUCKING MERLIN GODS OF EVERYTHING IT BURNS!" Hermione doubled up laughing as he ran out of the room screaming and holding his face. In the midst of her giggles she called after him. "You really want to fuck merlin?" 


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone, sorry for the EXTREME lack of an update. Between a new job then having my son I've been a wee bit to busy for the computer as of late. But I'm happy to announce I've dusted off the pens and paper and will be updating a new chapter before friday :) Thank you for your continued patience 3 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, just my own twisted ideas ^_^

Authors Note: Oh hey look an actual chapter! Again I'm sorry for the long hiatus, I'm already working on the next chapter. Please note anything in Italics is thoughts of Hermione's, not spoken aloud. Reviews always appreciated :)

**"It's a miracle those things don't go straight to your hips." Instead of a verbal response a cherry tart hit him in the eye. "FUCKING MERLIN GODS OF EVERYTHING IT BURNS!" Hermione doubled up laughing as he ran out of the room screaming and holding his face. In the midst of her giggles she called after him. "You really want to fuck merlin?"**

Hermione glared daggers at the house elf sitting on the stool in front of her. "Well you miserable whimpering ball of junk, how do I look?" _Why did I ever stick up for these things, they're unbelievably useless. I wonder if I could turn it into a purse.....or a nice pair of shoes_ The house elf in question was one she had scared up from the school kitchens to help her get ready, being a vampire meant no mirrors and no reflections. The poor thing now had tears streaming down it's face "The dark one looks exquisite but please PLEASE don't eat Tibs, he be being a good house elf. Always does his chores and takes care of the little ones." Hermione glared at the offending creature and pointed at her bedroom door. "Get out you useless lump, I don't eat junk food." Looking at the clock on her bedside table she noted it was getting late and she would be in time to make a fashionable entrance. Smoothing out non existent wrinkles in her skirt she made her way upstairs to the Great Hall. _note to self: must kill that god damn bat boy and the twinkling star man_

In the Great Hall students and teachers were milling about the hall waiting for nine o'clock when the dance was to begin. At the head table Professor Snape sat drumming his fingers impatiently waiting for his apprentice to show up.  
"Problems Severus?" Albus asked him taking the empty seat nearest the Potions Master. "You know damn well there is, all these students and teachers. All the fresh blood? Not to mention the insufferable brat is already thirty minutes late!" Anything further that either man had to say was interrupted by a collective gasp rising from the male populace of the school.  
"Ah I believe Kira has arrived if I'm not mistaken, now if you'll excuse me Severus there's a delicious lemon tart that needs inspecting." Albus chuckled as he made his way off to the snack table and a massive selection of lemon tarts. Looking around Severus's heart almost stopped dead in his chest when he spotted the young woman gliding across the floor towards him. She looked beautiful in a bodiced gown of forest green, silver snakes adorning her neck and wrists. She had also charmed her hair up into curls that cascaded down to her shoulders framing her pale face. Severus groaned slightly and almost banged his head on the table as he felt the blood in his body rushing to his groin. Gritting his teeth the Potions Master cast a chilling charm on his testicles before Hermione reached the table.  
"Professor Snape, may I please have the first dance?" All around the hall students were looking at this strange woman standing before one of the most feared teachers in Hogwarts, they were even more surprised when he took her hand and led her out onto the floor as the music started around them. He led her flawlessly around the floor in time to the music being careful not to get to close to her in the event that his prior problem should return. "Well you certainly caused quite the commotion this evening, and here I didn't think you had the balls to show up." Hermione grinned at him showing the tips of her fangs.  
"Would you like to see what I've got sir? Besides you told me it was payback for getting tart in your eye. I'll have you know that was a waste of a perfectly good tart, I'd have been more than happy to lick it off for you." She giggled as he quickly changed shades between extremely pale, flustered red and back to pale. _haha take that bat boy, make me go to a ball will you._ At the end of their dance Severus bowed to her and allowed a seventh year Ravenclaw boy to step in for the next dance.

The night had been going smoothly for Hermione until she had been grabbed by a pair of rough calloused hands. Looking up into amber eyes she gasped as she came face to face with Remus Lupin. "May I have this dance please Miss?" Nodding slightly Hermione allowed him to start leading her around the floor. Before long though she started to shake slightly. _Oh no, somethings not right. I need to get out of here.....wait.....fuck!_ At the head table Severus and Albus saw her begin to shake slightly. "Severus what's going on with her?"  
"Sir I'm not entirely sure, she was doing fine until Lupin aproached.....Oh no! Sir, she needs to get out of here now or we could have a mess on our hands." Albus looked at his Potions Master.  
"Severus what are you on about?" He watched as Hermione violently shoved Remus away and ran from the hall a hand over her mouth.  
"She can't be around him, vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. They cannot co-exist peacefully, a vampire on first instict will try and kill a werewolf not make friends with it." Getting up from the table he flew after the young woman, hoping to find her before she found anyone else. Making his way down to the dungeon corridors he paused when he heard something crash against a wall.  
"Oh boy, this is going to be fun." He walked down the hallway until he came to a door shattered to pieces. He had to duck quickly as a desk went flying over his head shattering on the wall behind him. Stepping into the classroom Severus looked around assessing the damage that had been done. The man hated to admit it, but he was impressed this girl had totalled the room with her bare hands in the time span of fifteen minutes. Splinters of wood and shards of broken glass and metal lay everywhere but in the middle of it all sat Hermione curled up in a ball of seething anger and rage. Something inside the Professor told him to leave, told him aproaching her was a bad idea but for some reason he pushed all this aside and stepped closer to her. As if a switch had been set of Hermione uncurled and launched herself at him knocking him backwards. Before he could get his wand up her mouth closed on his throat, her fangs piercing into his skin.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe, just my own twisted ideas.

Authors note: Thank you for the great reviews and questions, be for warned there is a small full on physical section in this chapter. Not much detail, I'm saving that for later. I am trying to flesh out parts to make the chapters longer so if I'm still falling short of your expectations please let me know :)

**As if a switch had been set of Hermione uncurled and launched herself at him knocking him backwards. Before he could get his wand up her mouth closed on his throat, her fangs piercing into his skin.**

Hermione groggily cracked open an eye and was greeted by blinding white lights and walls, lifting a hand to rub the sleep from her eyes she found she was being held by all to familiar iron chains. Sniffing the air a low growl escaped her throat. "I can smell you furball so you might aswell stop cowering in the corner." She heard the scuffle of a chair before Remus Lupin appeared in her field of vision. "Oh look there's the mutt."  
"Glad to see you're finally awake, although I shouldn't be surprised since it's almost sunset. Now I know what you are, yet who you are and what exactly you are doing in this castle is still a mystery to me. Care to fill in the blanks before we take you away?" _Take me away what is he talking about....Wait where is Severus...._ The previous nights events caming rushing back to her like a train wreck. Dancing with the mutt, destroying most of a classroom, attacking and biting Severus. She began to buck violently against the chains attempting to get off the bed. "Where is he, where's Snape!? What happened to him!?"  
"How touching, remorse for the man you nearly ate. The Potions Master is fine, I followed the two of you down to the dungeons last night and stopped you before you could have your way with him." Looking around again Hermione spotted Tonks standing in the doorway, a silver Aurors badge resting on her cloak. _Oh fuck my life, you've got to be kidding me_

The Auror approached the bed a pair of iron manacles in one hand her wand in the other.  
"On behalf of the department for the control and regulation of magical creatures I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of one Severus Snape."  
"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that Nymphadora, Kira has done nothing wrong." Professor Dumbledore now occupied the area where Tonks had stood, his blasted blue eyes tinkling away.  
"Excuse me? Hasn't done anything wrong? She tried to eat Snape!" Remus usually didn't mind the headmasters weirdness but tonight was just not right for it.  
"That may be true Remus but she would not have found herself in that situation if you had not been present at last nights ball or danced with her."  
"Excuse me, you danced with that?" Tonks looked at Remus, jealousy clearly evident in her eyes and a pink tinge to her cheeks. Remus held up a hand to silence the young witch before she could start ragging on him for one dance.  
"Albus you are knowingly keeping a vampire within these walls? She could kill everybody."  
"And tell me Remus, how is that any different than when I allowed you to attend school here? She is doing work with Professor Snape and he knew full well what he was getting himself into. She has never harmed or thought of harming anyone here before last nights events." Albus fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lemon drops, selecting a large one he popped it into his mouth. "She has kept to the conditions set out for her and I see no reason for her to leave, Professor Snape is not injured and is more than amiable to allow her to return to work."  
"Albus you can't be serious? She's a monster!"  
"That she is sitting right here and listening to the smelly furball. Go back to your lovely little redheaded Weasel she'll be missing you after last night." Tonks looked at Hermione then looked at Remus her face going even redder.  
"What is she talking about Remus, why is she talking about Ginny?" Remus blinked in confusion then his face went as white as the walls in the room.  
"My sense of smell is as good as your precious fuzzbrains, he reeks of the weasel. She's been screwing him seven ways from sunday for a damn long time." Hermione turned her eyes from Tonks to Remus. "And Tonks here was a sweet cover story while you boned the life out of Arthurs only daughter. Classy."  
"Kira that's enough, you may return to the dungeons and please leave the students alone." Albus waved his wand and the iron chains fell away from her wrists. Hopping off the bed Hermione left the hospital ward whistling to herself, the sound of Tonks screaming at Remus fading in the background.

Up in Gryffindor Tower a different argument was going on, the cause of it being the mystery woman at the ball the previous evening.  
"Does anyone know who she is, and what was she doing with Snape?" Harry pipped in.  
"Rumor from the Slytherins is she's his assistant, they've seen her before in the dungeons. But I thought you had to be older to be an apprentice or an assistant. She doesn't look any more than eighteen or nineteen." Seamus added, he was currently sleeping with Pansy Parkinson so had some good inside information from that sector of the school. Ron had not contributed to the discussion, he had seen the woman at the ball and something struck him as oddly familiar about her. As the other boys were arguing he looked down at a picture of Hermione and himself sitting on the front steps of the Burrow. The picture Hermione was staring back at him laughing at something. Slamming the picture onto the table he got up and stormed out of the tower. "He still misses her doesn't he?" Neville picked up the picture frame and Reparo'd the glass.  
"He was going to ask her to marry him after graduation, a little cliche if you ask me but that's Ron for you. Now though he barely seems to make it through a day." Harry sighed heavily, his best friend was hurting in the worst possible way and he didn't know how to fix it. He himself had no cares about marriage and babies or anything of the sort, although he knew was gunning for him to marry her only daughter. If only the Weasley Matriarch knew what sort of things her daughter was into. Harry stiffled a laugh with his hand and turned his attention back to the argument.

Ron wandered aimlessly along the corridors for what seemed like hours, he didn't feel like going to class much these days. It had been over a month since he had seen the young woman at the ball but he still couldn't get her off his mind. Something about her seemed so familiar but he couldn't figure out what. His thoughts then turned to Hermione, his precious Hermione. Without realizing it he had begun to cry again, not something new for him anymore. Reaching up a hand he wiped at his damp cheeks and decided to stop at the prefects bathroom to wash his face before he went down for dinner. To his shock the bathroom was already occupied by the young woman he had been thinking about earlier. She was lounging in the large tub surrounded by lavender colored bubbles. Blushing Ron turned to leave. Hermione had other plans for him, it'd been awhile since she'd had a good lay.  
"Would you like to join me? Or are you just going to stare?" A pale hand snaked out of the water and motioned at Ron. The young man didn't know what to do, he looked hesitantly at the door before his feet carried him over to the tub. "I don't bite I promise." Lifting herself out of the tub Hermione circled around Ron before resting her hands at his waist. _This ought to be fun_ Slowly she un tucked his shirt then unbuckled his pants. "Just stay a little while, then you can go." Her voice floated hypnotically through the air caressing Rons ears. He turned and looked down at her bare figure his tongue lolling slightly as beads of water dripped off her breasts. Taking a step back Hermione allowed him to finish undressing before she stepped back into the tub motioning for him to follow her. Ron without realizing what he was doing anymore followed her into the tub, he'd follow her anywhere if she asked him to. A soft voice inside his head told him to sit down on the bench that ran along one side of the tub. _Hypnosis is so much fun, let's take this boy for a ride then_

Hermione settled herself on his lap and looked into his eyes, they were already glazed over and the red head was no longer in control of his mind. Smirking slightly she leaned over and ran her tounge along his collar bone, a slight whimper escaping the red heads lips. "You boys are always so easy, a little sweet talk and you turn to mush."  
Slipping a hand beneath the water she took his shaft and began to gently stroke it until he stood erect. "Apparently it doesn't take much to get boys up either." Lifting herself slightly she set him between her legs and began to rock back and forth. Ron took her by the waist and pushed into her and quickly matching her pace. Soon both Ron and Hermione were panting and moaning with exstasy. Ron gave a loud moan and began to shake as he came hard inside of her as Hermione reached her own release. Sighing slightly Hermione lifted herself off Rons lap and climbed out of the tub and grabbed a large fluffy towel. _Two years and still on fifteen minutes, go figure. Oh well_ Ron turned to look at her as his senses slowly returned to his body. "That was bloody amazing." He opened his mouth to say something further when a very small celtic cross on the back of the girls neck caught his eye. It was identical to the one Hermione had, in the same spot, and the same colors. Shaking slightly he got out of the tub and grabbed the only towel left. Pulling on his pants he continued to stare at her neck. "Where did you get that tattoo?" *Tattoo.....oh god damn it, I forgot the glamor didn't I son of a whore*  
"A couple years ago I think." She pulled on her underwear and threw on a pair of low rise jeans and a black rock tshirt. The rules didn't apply to her and she did not have to wear robes on week days if she didn't want to. "Well it's been fun."  
"Wait can I at least get your name?"  
"Why? I'm done with you. What did you think we'd go have tea or something?" Hermione left the bathroom giggling at the redhead.

Ron finished dressing and ran up to Gryffindor tower, running up to the boys dormitory he all but yanked a drawer out of his side table and began riffling through it. Pulling out a muggle photgraph he dropped the drawer and sat down heavily on his bed. It was a picture Hermione had sent him one summer after she'd gotten the tattoo. It was the exact same as the other girls. Something did not add up to Ron. He took the picture back down to the common room and handed it to Harry.  
"Harry is it possible Hermione never died?"  
"Woah mate you know as well as I do that she died, there was nothing left at her parents place. And nobody ever found her alive."  
"Harry that's just it, nobody found her at all. Dead or alive did they." He snatched the picture back from Harry and flopped down onto the couch.  
"I saw that girl from the ball Harry, she was upstairs in the prefects bathroom taking a bath. She's got the exact same tattoo Harry, color and everything."  
"That doesn't mean anything Ron, celtic crosses are really popular. She could have gotten it anywhere. Wait you walked in on her taking a bath?"  
Ron turned red behind the ears and coughed slightly.  
"Yeah it was a good bath...."


	10. Back in business!

Good news everyone! I'm back in school now which means my writing mojo is flowing freely again. My sincerest apologies for the extremely long wait but I hope to have chapters up again starting next week. I'm also working on something new!


End file.
